geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Bausha Vortex
Bausha Vortex ' is a 2.1 Extreme Demon Nine Circles Level created by Pennutoh and verified by Temporum. The level was verified by Temporum after 9,728 attempts, and it currently sits at #10 on the Official Extreme and Insane Demon records list. Description Most of its difficulty comes from its vast amount of crucial timings, invisible portals, and moving obstacles. Due to this, the level is considered extremely hard, and is so on said to be harder than Down Bass (Update). Unlike most Nine Circles remakes, this one features a unique effect, found only to a few remakes which is a typical electro-styled level, hence the nickname ''Electro Circles'. Gameplay The level starts with a cube segment, consisting of mostly gravity changes and annoying timings. A low-detail mode key (Referred to as "Lag Killer" in the level) is found here. Next, the player enters a very hard ship sequence, which closely resembles Quasar's ship mode. The background design of this part is somehow same as the original Nine Circles ship background but does utilizes moving background and 2.0 decoration, then followed by a confusing cube mode which ultimately focuses on memory because of the amounts of fake lining, portals, and jump pads throughout this part. After the part, the gravity changes and the words: "GOOD LUCK!" can be seen. The most difficult part of the level starts as well as the drop: The infamous epileptic wave mode utilized by most Nine Circles levels. Also, there is a custom background can be found. (Assuming that the Lag Killer isn't activated.) This wave part contains '''extremely tight '''spaces. To add insult to the injury: almost all of the slopes contains a spiky thorns that makes this level into a pure wave hell, additionally it also contains content that makes some hard Nine Circles have: sudden speed changes, dual portals, and tight spaces. The wave mode also features a ball/wave mixed dual inspired by an unrated Nine Circles level called 'Fox Circles' and a buggy and yet annoying dual flat out wave mode. The last part of the level is a cube segment, mostly contains triple spikes which oddly resembles Firewall's first cube part. In-order to add difficulty to this part: some of the spikes here are moving, designed to confuse the player unequivocally. The level then ends with a short ball segment, with the words: "BAUSHA VORTEX VERIFIED BY Temporum". Records Trivia * The Nine Circles' color schemes during the wave part are: Violet, Cerulean, Sea Green, Yellow, Orange, and Fuschia respectively. * The level features very good sync, and shortly before putting to verify Bausha Vortex, Temporum made a video about his favourite syncing levels (and creators), and there was Pennutoh. * "Bausha" or "Bauscia" is a term that defines the highest social class in the Italian city of Milan. Walkthrough Category:User Created levels Category:2.0 Levels Category:2.1 Levels Category:Extreme Demons Category:Long Levels Category:Demon levels Category:Nine Circles levels Category:Stages with Mixed Duals Category:Levels with same gravity dual Category:2016 levels Category:2016 Levels Category:2017 levels Category:Top 50